


The Force of Evil (Part 3)

by MissScarlettR



Series: How Star vs the Forces of Evil could have ended [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlettR/pseuds/MissScarlettR
Summary: After Star has decided to destroy everything she has ever known. What happens when a familiar face shows up?





	1. A Cold Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disney+Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Disney%2BBoy).



> Hi everyone. This story links in with Part 2 story line about Toffee being alive. I want to thank Disney+Boy for helping me with the story

**"Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic."**

The spell created a grey fog around the magic users, inviting queens of old to help them. Star felt relief as it seemed that everything was going as planned.

"Aw, what a sweet family reunion. Am I too late?" a voice gurgled from the murky green waters.

A blue hand shot out from the water and gradually pulled itself out until a figure was finally seen.

Everyone paused in shock and stare.

Toffee stood in the middle of the circle with a small smile as he glanced at everyone.

"TOFFEE!" growled Moon as she got up and started to run at him.

"Mom, stop!" shouted Star as she tried to hold her back.

"Toffee... Is that really you?" asked Eclipsa quietly.

All heads turned to the dark magic user who looked shocked.

"How do you know him?" said Star.

"During the days when Globgor and I were just getting to know each other, Toffee was his trusted general of the monster army they created together." stated Eclipsa.

"Yes, it was a formidable army, but as soon as he met you he became soft. That's why I worked with Seth instead." said Toffee firmly.

"But who am I to judge? I know a thing or two about Mewmans." he continued.

Moon rolled her eyes and stepped away from Toffee.

Toffee eyes suddenly turned sharp as he observed all the past queens staring at him, specifically Queen Solaria.

"I don't see what the problem is Queen Monster Carver! You of all people shouldn't be looking at me like I'm the bad guy. Your precious Magic High Commission was meant to be your side but even they had to work with us monsters in order to get Eclipsa away from Globgor!" he said angrily.

"Mother!" gasped Eclipsa.

"It was going so well until the king found out about Seth and I's true plans." Toffee took a breath before speaking in his usual calm voice.

"Anyway we need to stop wasting time and finish the job" he spoke.

"What do you mean? said Star

"Isn't it obvious? Destroying the magic." Toffee declared.


	2. End of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a surprise partnership, Star's plan begins to start the end of all magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the second chapter. Happy reading!

Silence filled the air as Toffee knelt down and put his hands in the water.

"Are you going to just stand there or do something useful" he sighed as everyone watched his movement.

Star followed suit and put her hands in the water slowly whilst staring at her mother who glared at the lizard.

"Why do you think I should listen to you after EVERYTHING you had done to-" began Moon fiercely.

"Because we don't have a choice anymore!" interrupted Toffee, his tail curled defensively.

"Moon, I know that it's hard but we have a duty right now." said Eclipsa as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Moon shrugged her hand off and knelt down and started whispering the spell.

As time went on, the once golden water turned a swampy green.

Toffee began to wince in pain as magic began to slowly fade away.

"What's happening Toffee?" asked Eclipsa.

Toffee laughed quietly before saying "Well, it's been a pleasure".

Star noticed him sinking into the water with no resistance.

"Since he put his spirit in the Realm of Magic now that we're destroying it, he's being taken with it" muttered Star to herself.

"Moon, you know had it not been from orders I had to follow and the hatred that I grew up with. Things could have been different for... us." said Toffee softly, closing his eyes.

Moon turned to face him, her face looking conflicted.

The brief moment of nostalgia was broken by Toffee's forced broken laughter.

"How's your wand Star? Oh that's right it must be dust by now!" he said as green veins crawled up to his face.

" But I guess I underestimated you. All of you. I'm impressed... like mother, like daughter. Sometimes it takes an eternity for minds to change from what they've been used to, but eventually they break."

As Toffee looked up at Star, an unrecognizable emotion crossed his face.

"In the end, either way I win... Goodbye Star." as he sank gradually.

"One more thing, could you give me a proper burial." Toffee spoke tiredly.

Soon the gurgling stopped and all that remained was an ominous quiet.

Toffee's tattered tie was left floating and Star started pick it up.

"Just leave it here Star." stated Moon.

Star didn't reply but let it go.


	3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Moon have one last conversation about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the last story in the series. Hope you enjoy it!

Star followed a small pathway until she saw a figure at a small headstone.

"Are you okay?" asked Star quietly as she approached Moon who was holding a small bunch of lavender flowers in her left hand.

Moon quickly wiped her tears before turning to face Star. "I'm coping, I guess." Moon replied. Star sighed as she touched the headstone, feeling the smoothness of the words written.

**"When the world's against us, hold my hand so I'm not alone"**

"He always told me this when we walked around the royal garden in secret. I was so naive back then I never truly understood what he meant" said Moon.

"But now I know it wasn't directed at just me, it was to his kind as well."

"What changed him?" said Star.

Moon paused in thought before answering.

"Our world. Mewmans became intolerant of monsters, myself included. This caused monsters to defend themselves and harbor hatred. Toffee had to become the monster everyone said he was. Soon he committed actions that even I couldn't forgive anymore"

At this point Moon was shaking and Star held onto her mother's right hand.

Moon eventually composed herself and lay down the lavender flowers near the headstone.

"When we were younger Toffee loved flowers. He'd research all their meanings and give it to me as a gift when he finally got away from his family."

Star glance up at her mother with sympathy.

"He seems like he was very kind back then" spoke Star.

"He was... but he still made wrong decisions"  agreed Moon.

"But he did help us in the end so I'm sure that counts for something, right?" said Star.

Moon looked back at the headstone with a remorseful expression.

"All he wanted was things to be fair but our traditions drove him to breaking point-"

"No! Don't blame yourself!" shouted Star worriedly.

"I'm not. It's just that I don't know how to move forward" spoke Moon honestly.

"Well, you've already made the first step by making this for him. This is a whole new world now so you have a lot a new choices to make now!" encouraged Star.

Moon gave a watery smile.

"I guess you're right Star"

"When have I ever been wrong?"

Moon snickered loudly.

"Actually, don't answer that".

Star looked off to the distance and pointed.

"Do you want to ride Marco's Dragoncycle with me?" wondered Star.

"Sure why not?" answered Moon.

As mother and daughter walked away hand in hand, Moon wished for Toffee to a peaceful rest.

**"Thank you"** a small voice whispered in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support! I'm glad you liked the series!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Sorry for this being a bit late. It is currently exam season at my school.


End file.
